Difficult is what makes it true
by hawkeyelover15
Summary: hawkeye and margaret have a little fight were their emotions come out there relationship is going well until something happens and it forces them to make a descision that could change there life forever
1. Chapter 1

A/N rewrote my fanfic didn't feel right and from the help of a review it gave me a chance to make my writing a little better hope you enjoy btw I don't own anything I wish though

Hawkeye and Margaret

difficult is what makes it true

chapter 1

"_Damn it Margaret why do you always do that I had that nurse in the palm of my hand then you come by and shoo her away like she was a dog" _Hawkeye said sternly blocking the door out to the compound from the scrub room

"_Hawkeye you should know why, how long have I been telling you to lay off my nurses? You have hit on every nurse in this camp, You break innocent hearts because all you want is some one night stand and quite frankly I'm tired of it so back off"_

"_Margaret the last time I leaned on a nurse till this point was three months ago, that's an improvement you should be proud! Why all of a sudden you decide to throw this up in my face like I no longer mean something to you. For Christ sake Margaret I know how you feel everybody knows so except that"_

Margaret stared at his sweaty face surprised at what he had just said, she tried putting it out of her mind but he was right almost everyone knew how she had felt for Hawkeye they had become really close friends and she really started to like him even possibly discover the fact of loving him. The only sad part was … he didn't lover her back she didn't like to think of it, was it enough that he always made her look a fool before, but now he decides he is going to be nice and a caring man more often to her then ever thought of. She adored his sweet side but she also fell in love with his humor. It confused her a lot. She snapped back to reality still looking at him dumb founded, she opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but he caught her off guard.

He leaned in close to her she felt his hot breath on her face as she looked into his blue silver eyes.

"_Margaret when will you learn that I don't always want a one nightstand I want a relationship with somebody, and I want it with somebody who wants me, but I can never seem to find that person! That why it's a quick touch and go relationship every night with different nurses there is only one nurse in this whole camp or even Korea that I haven't tried a stand on yet. And that nurse is … you Margaret … Margaret the hut situation I wouldn't count as a stand but just a moment of comfort. I don't want a stand anymore since a few months ago when we formed this new friendship I wanted a relationship with one person and that was you. But I don't think I can commit, I want to but I don't think I can I had a crack at love once before the war and I couldn't commit then but I tried but I still don't know if I can now"_

Margaret stared in disbelief he just basically said he loved her but yet he said he didn't want her she was now dying inside her heart was one of the many who had the luck to witness his charm break

"_Hawkeye if two people care enough about each other as they claim they do, then they can do it they can make it work, I know you can do it because I have faith in you"_

"_Margaret I want to but I'm afraid of being hurt"_

"_Hawk you know I would never hurt you … intentionally"_

"_of course I know that but Margaret, you drive me crazy everything about you does your scent your hair your beauty your eyes your personality Margaret everything I know about you I love and I don't want to risk the thought of loosing you if something ever happened" _he hugged her tight kissing her forehead before Tying the string on the mask back on his head and walked into OR.

Margaret stood there for a while trying to figure out what exactly had happened, tears welled in her eyes and she ran out of the scrub room to her tent. She was on break because it was a light load and didn't have to finish helping normally she would have stayed but she couldn't bear to look at Hawkeye.

Her only thoughts were of him and his words_ (I don't think I can commit) (I love everything about you) (can't risk losing you) _she laid on her cot looking at the top of her tent while those thoughts whirled in her mind.

Why did he love her but not want her it didn't make sense to her, she cried herself to sleep that praying for a miracle

_BACK IN OR_

Charles B.J colonel potter and Hawkeye all stumbled out of OR an into the scrub room, hawk slumped down on the bench and sighed he was so tired but he was so awake he was thinking about Margaret and his words that broke the heart of the one he loved. "_Need a belt"_ B.J asked hawk while ripping off the blood stained whites and slipped on the olive drab uniform.

"Y_ou bet I need something to help forget my worries" _they left the others behind while they slowly made their way to the swamp. Hawk sat down on his bunk while B.J served the drinks he sat down across from his bunk mate on the guest cot.

"_Hawkeye is something bothering you?"_

"_What oh no, no why"_

"_Well because you seemed distant in OR and you still do so naturally I figured something was wrong so is there?"_

"_Well actually yes Beej there is something…..its Margaret I just broke her heart this afternoon and I didn't want to"_

"_Well why did you do it? Hawk she loves you and there is no doubt in this world that you love her, so why did you break her heart."_

"_Because I'm afraid to lose our friendship if this doesn't work we are nothing alike"_

"_Hawkeye you guys are also alike in so many other ways and remember opposites attract"_

"_I know but I want to take back everything I said to her but I think she might hate me now so I have screwed it up, and I hate myself and if I don't tell her how I feel I will regret it my whole life, but yet something is telling me to not talk to her and I don't know what it is or why"_

"_I think I do you are afraid … love is one of the only things that scares you that is something you and Margaret have in common, its fear of being hurt but you shouldn't let it stop you because you won't know anything unless you try go over there and talk to her in the morning"_

"_You are right B.J I will talk to her … right now" _he set his martini on the table that held the still and stepped out of the swamp and into the hot summers night

(What do I do) Margaret thought to herself she awoke to the big heat wave and when everyone pilled out of OR, she laid staring at nothing just thinking (you know what you need to do Margaret, if he tries to come and talk to you and try and tell you he was wrong don't let him, let him suffer like you are maybe he will get it then.) (Don't be such a bitch you love him give him another chance if he loves you he will come back.)

A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts

"_Hey Margaret it's me Hawkeye can I come in_ "

Margaret hesitated "_yes come in hawk "_

She shot straight up when he entered

"_look Margaret we need to talk, I'm sorry and I honestly love you I'm scared to get close and to take the risk at getting closer to you and then lose you, you mean everything to me you are my world if I could marry I you I would I would do it right now on this very spot Margaret, now I know how much you're hurting because I'm hurting and realised you are right if two people mean enough to each other they can make anything work so … I want … to take the chance at a relationship with you."_

Margaret was silent she didn't know what to say, she couldn't choose between hurting him or taking him in, she tried to answer but nothing happened she was chocking on the words to say I love you she looked in his eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N this chapter is a bit longer but not one of my bests I think chapter 3 is already typed up anyways enjoy**

**(I don't own anything sadly)**

chapter 2

He held on to her as the tears came pouring out, he was hating himself for doing this to her he couldn't believe that he did this to his poor girl.

_"Hawkeye I don't know if I ... can do this, this is what I want but I have been hurt too much, I get your different than the others Donald, Frank , and Skully you make me feel like a new woman but I don't know if I can handle it_ "

He pulled back so he could look at her, he wanted to know the reason for the change of mind.

_"Margaret look I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I ... I don't have an excuse to give you other then I was being an asshole, that seems to describe me now to you doesn't _ it?" he looked at her questioningly.

She fought back the urge to slug him, how dare he believe I think he's an asshole he's far from it. she didn't realize she was speaking she just blurted out that entire thought.

'_Margaret if I'm not an asshole then what am I to you, who am I to you?"_

"_You are the man of my dreams" _ she had to tell the truth she couldn't hide anymore. "_you are the man I love and pray for every second of my life, and what are you to me well you're strong, kind, warm hearted, gentle, passionate, funny , brave you are definitely brave. Look this list could run forever but I want to savor this moment wi-_

She was cut off mid sentence with a quick sweet kiss.

_"… Oh … yea you also have velvet electric lips that I could kiss till the end of time."_

_" We may not have till the end of time so let's make do with what we have."_

He leaned in and kissed her lips with such passion. His warm lips could drive her into a dizzy trance of heaven.  
He climbed onto the bed and laid beside her, holding her to his hot body that was damp with sweat, it felt great to have him so close she was all so ... vulnerable.

He broke the kiss only to roll on top of her, before she knew it he was sliding her shirt off.

_"Hawk ... o my Hawk"  
"MMMMM SHHH "  
"Hawk ... do you think this is moving too fast"_ she managed to get out between strong kisses.  
He pulled away and looked her directly in the eyes, she starred back his eyes oh damn his eyes made her melt, they gave off a gentle, soft look but they also showed strong will.  
They were locked into the position of starring for a few minutes before Hawkeye answered

_"I will stop if you want Margaret but it will be hard"_ he gave one of his humorous looks.

Margaret quickly moved her lips to his, forcing his mouth open with her tongue.  
He slowly made his way up her back and undid her bra letting it fall to the floor with her shirt before he had the chance to caress her breasts. she was throwing his shirt off she moved fast to undo his pants, they slid off easily, she slipped her hand into his shorts and started rubbing the inside of his legs this set him on fire he practically ripped her shorts and panties off, he started kissing her neck making his way down to her breasts and started sucking, Margaret moaned in pleasure as did Hawkeye as she grabbed a hold and started sliding his shorts down, he moved swiftly so did Margaret it seemed natural he slid himself inside of her and was thrusting  
_"Oh god Hawkeye, … Hawk, … shit" _she yelped with pain and pleasure, _"oh come on hawk you can do better"_ _"harder"_ she whispered in his ear.

AFTER 25 MINUTES

The kisses were much slower now, and Hawk pulled himself out and tried to breath, their breath was fast and rapid.

He slid himself off and under the blankets with Margaret. They didn't fit the best on her cot as it was small so he laid on his side against the wooden wall put up in the tent. He held her close still kissing her neck.

"_Hawkeye … weren't we supposed to take this slow into a relationship and it wouldn't be just … um physical"_

"_Margaret we both know this is something we have been dying to have happen and we needed it, and we couldn't resist it you know that"_

"_Yes and I'm glad it did, … it was uh …"_

"_Fantastic I believe"_ Hawkeye smiled sniffing her neck inhaling her smell.

"_Uh Yea, hawk what you said."_

Hawkeye laughed at her words as if he knew that she couldn't speak because her mind was blown, he pulled her closer to him letting his head rest on her head in tiredness.

She moved closer into him so close that on the other side of her there was room on the cot. Cuddling together for hours before dozing off, sleep had hit them.

Margaret awoke the next morning to hot sun hitting her face through the tent window, and … a warm body holding her close, she recognized his touch it felt so natural to have him so close, she snuggled in to his chest pulling the blankets up to her chin.

Waking up Hawkeye noticed Margaret's eyes on him , she just smiled and stared at his handsome face.

"_Hi … want some breakfast"_ Hawkeye asked sitting up pulling Margaret with him.

"_Yea sure how'd you sleep?"_

"_Great I haven't slept this good since oh god I don't know how long ago. Maybe it's because I didn't have the most wonderful woman lying with me"_

"_MHHM thanks you want to go eat now I'm starving I would even settle for some of Igor's oatmeal"_

"_Well I better feed you"_

He slowly made his way over top of Margaret so that he could stand up. He stood on the wood ground warmed by the sun.

Margaret was thinking to herself as she watched him dress. (_Damn! He's cute especially that ass of his, and man his … junk is… wow! )_

He lifted his head after picking up their clothes and noticed Margaret watching him, he didn't shy away or tried to hide anything he just stood there with one of his lady killing looks and raised his eyebrow and said_ "you like what you see?"_ He threw the uniforms on the bed and started flexing while Margaret laughed.

They must have been some sight when they walked into the mess tent together, hand in hand therir fingers linked together like chains with a tight iron grip that showed no threat of letting go.

"_AHH Margaret, Hawkeye. B.J here was just telling me that pierce didn't come home last night now I see the reason for why "_the colonel said eyeing them as they sat down on the bench against the mesh netting. They looked at each other their cheeks flushed with red.

"_Don't worry I was young once and in love, it don't matter where you are or who your with as long as that love is strong and keeps you bound together. Oh and by the way not to sound uh … rude or uh … but now I know what kept me up last night" _everyone laughed Charles , B.J, radar , Klinger and the colonel except Hawkeye and Margaret, who were a little embarrassed.

Everyone immediately shut their mouths as they watched the couple look at each other for ease.

Before they knew it the P.A system came on "_ATTENTION ATTENTION ALL PERSONAL SORRY FOLKS WE GOT WOUNDED" _they all ran out of the mess tent going to do triage and there separate things.

"_Hawkeye, they have a wounded surgeon at the aid station spinal injury they need you to head up right away "_

"_Yes colonel" _Hawkeye leaped into the nearest jeep, but before he could take off Margaret ran to him

"_Hawk be careful there's bad shelling over there right now, if you feel the slightest bit that it's too dangerous you head back please"_

He grabbed Margaret's waist and kissed her tender lips that trembled in worry it was slow and light

"_Yes major "_ he sped away leaving her in the dust while everyone watched, she turned around and ran to Charles who called for her assistance.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"_Colonel is Hawkeye back yet" _B.J and Margaret burst through the office doors.

"_no and I'm getting worried the shelling over there is pretty bad they had to bug out I just got word from the CO and he said Hawk never showed"… _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry it took me so long to uplaod i was out of town for a few days and didnt bring my laptop so i didnt have the docs to uplaod i had them on phone but it would work anyways sorry and enjoy

chapter 3  
Margaret stood shocked, speechless she on the verge of tears she was terrified.

_"What do you mean he never showed!"_  
_"B.J calm down, we are sending out search teams right away. Radar did you get a hold of iqor yet"_  
_" No sir all phone lines are down do to major shelling "_  
_" Damn it! What the hell do we do now!"_ colonel potter was furious not with radar of course.

Margaret finally spoke _"why don't we form our own search party me B.J and some enlisted could go."_  
_"yea colonel, we can find him we know his routes he usually takes to the stations, we could start there."_  
_" sorry guys but no, I'm not risking another doctor and my head nurse"_  
_"but colonel, what about Hawkeye we NEED to find him_" she let the tears flow freely, they slowly made there way down her cheeks.  
_" Hey Margaret we will find him, but its' too risky to go now we should wait for the phone lines to be up again before we do anything, pierce will be alright I know him he's strong and brave and he has your love to come back to for that hell he'll do his damndest to stay alive."_  
_"but colonel please we have to find him, I'm worried sick he could be seriously hurt or worse... "_  
_" Margaret we will but let's wait till morning alright. "_  
_" yes colonel "_ she ran out the tears spilling more she sat on her cot and held her face in her hands as she let the tears overwhelm her, when she heard a faint knock.  
_" Margaret its B.J, can I come in_" she didn't answer so he walked in and sat beside her _"look he will be ok I know he will he's strong and he'll fight till death "_  
he rubbed her back to comfort her .

It was no use, no matter how hard she tried to sleep she couldn't. The only thing on her mind was Hawkeye. it was ripping her heart apart she didn't have the man she loved holding her through this ordeal because he was the cause of the ordeal. she decided to take a walk to calm herself down, she stepped out of her tent into a warm night but not hot puffy black clouds took over the starry skies she knew rain was coming. she made her way to the swamp but thought better of it. if she was there she would see Hawkeyes things and it could trigger tears she thought more on it, and crossed her path to the O'club she was met by the gang who were all sitting at the bar and watched her with solemn faces, as she entered and sat down beside them with silence that hushed them all.

A hand clamped his mouth shut and a punch jabbed his stomach, he had just woken up from his dreaded unconsciousness caused by his fight with a tree and jeep. his head was pounding he must have hit it when he crashed blood was making its way down the right side of his head, this worried Hawkeye. he found himself in a windowless cellar it was dark and dingy, and quite small he couldn't breathe not just because of the hard blow to his stomach, but the 'closing in of the walls' his claustrophobia got the better of him. he tried fighting the men that held him down but his arms wouldn't budge from the position behind his back, his legs were tied to he tried biting the man that held his mouth shut but it just made things worse. another shorter man dressed in a Korean sand coloured uniform dragged him closer and hit his chest with a wooden bat, which caused him to spit out blood the man quickly removed his hand from the disgusting blood pool that drooled from his mouth. Hawkeye finally caught his breath enough to yell at the man who hit him.  
_"you son of a bitch !"_ he spat more blood he was in pain but didn't care he needed to get away and his only thought was on Margaret she must be scared out of her mind about him, and he had to come back safe or mostly important alive he had to for the love of his life. he was panicking hard and thrashing around when another blow struck his leg and he winced he then herd the roll of thunder, 'o great. He thought not now not a thunder storm damn it poor Margaret she needs me'  
"_you fuckin asshole strike me again and I'll kill you_ " he screeched then another blow hit his head and knocked him cold, the last thing he heard was the  
voice of the north Koreans his last thought was of Margaret.

_"so uh … Margaret how are you feeling my dear"_ Winchester stuttered.  
she didn't answer she looked down at her hands that were shaking, a tear strolled down her check_ "Igor, scotch please, and keep them coming."_  
_"yes major"_  
_"look major, I have been on the horn all day and night, and we have search parties going out first thing in the morning the shelling has backed off and everyone is looking out for him. I'm going to be by the phone all night, I even strung a line in here to the officers club and stuff so don't worry, Hawkeye will come home we all believe he will_" Margaret looked shocked this is the first time radar, the little company clerk addressed her without fear of her.

She quite liked it she felt as if radar was becoming a true friend, and yet so was Klinger. She sipped her scotch while potter talked with everyone about the morning plans. Margaret set the glass down and caught her breath, _"radar you sweet loveable young man someday you will make a very special girl happy."_ Radar blushed. She spent that night with the gang discussing the plans for the following morning, she hung close to B.J as he was the only other one who knew about her fear of loud noises, Hawkeye told him. The thunder storm drew on and the wind shook the metal building. She was really terrified but didn't show it but B.J knew it and grabbed her hand in reassurance.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry for the delay again I had a couple of ideas of how the story could go and had to pick one and so here it is btw I know radar should be home by now but I just couldn't let him go cause I love him he's so cute lol so he's staying till the end even though that's not what happened in the show but anyways enjoy **

Margaret still didn't sleep that night nor did B.J as a matter of fact she didn't think anyone did but she didn't know she spent the night in her tent remembering all of the memories she had of her and Hawkeye the good the ones and the bad. They seemed to be so real, as if they were happening right then. She jumped as she heard the PA system it wasn't radars voice but colonel potters "_attention camp would the following precede to my office major Houlihan, captain hunnicut, major whinchester, father mulcahy, and corpral klinger that is all." _ Margaret caught her breath and walked out of her tent trying to stay strong preparing herself for the search this morning, she entered radars office when all the others had, and walked in to the colonel's office were 2 MPs stood and a chopper pilot stood watching everyone pile inside. Everyone stood close to Margaret to try and comfort her the colonel then spoke, "_ok everyone the search has been cancelled now bef-_, he was cut off midsentence when Margaret piped up "_colonel what do you mean the search is cancelled why the hell was it cancelled"_ her voice going from quiet whisper to a straight yelling "_relax Margaret there's a good reason as to why we cancelled it, the chopper pilot hear is captain Jackson, he was flying over head of Hawkeye yesterday when he was heading back to the line to pick up more wounded when he spotted him unconscious on the road seemed he hit a tree and crashed, he tried to land to see if he was ok but before he could do anything a troop of north Koreans had stopped and had picked him up and carried him away. well he decided to follow them till they came to this bend in the road over the front line and stopped outside of a concrete building seemed to be an old bomb shelter they then carried him inside, the captain came this morning bearing the news we just called the MPs and there all out preparing to invade the building to rescue Hawkeye that is why we cancelled it" _Margaret was crying Hawkeye had been captured by north Koreans she thought, he could be being tortured to death she just couldn't think anymore or process it she walked out not wanting to hear more and walked into the swamp and sat on hawks bunk trying to collect herself. she didn't realize how long she had been there till colonel potter walked in and spotter her sitting there "_oh Margaret there you are we have been looking for you we just got a radio in from the MPs they found Hawkeye" _Margaret's face lite straight up "_is he ok colonel was he hurt or… "_she trailed off "_yes and no, he's pretty hurt he's got multiple broken ribs, broken leg , punctured long and a severe head wound but they say he's not in life threatening condition, they are flying him in now me B.J and Charles are scrubbing up and I thought you might want to be there with him, now I am not going to let you assist us because you are not mentally stable but you can be there with him the whole way through" _just as he said this they heard the chopper land they ran out to see him, they landed on the lower pad, Margaret took one look at him and started to cry while corrman lifted the liter and carried him off into OR "_hey, hey, Margaret its ok Hawkeye will be ok we will do our best he's alright"_ Margaret didn't notice the strong fatherly hug the colonel gave her, as he spoke softly to her in a fatherly way trying to calm her, he was always like a father to her more than her real father was she couldn't speak she stood there a while before heading into OR.

OR -

She sat with Hawkeye holding his hand as they worked on him luckily nothing was to serious but it also wasn't serious enough for him to be sent home she was happy and upset about that. she stayed with him the past couple days, she didn't leave his side in post op so they put a privacy screen around them she lay on the cot beside him his arm holding her to him tight he was healing well and could be ambulatory in a couple days. after a few weeks of recovery the 4th of July rolled around and in celebration they went down to the beach for the day, there was no fighting going on at that time an everyone deserved a break they had a great day a barbeque swimming just plain old fun, Hawkeye and Margaret stayed together for most of the day, but she wasn't feeling her best they would hang around with the gang playing volley ball and such, they took a stroll on the beach and grabbing kisses whenever they could by the time everyone had to head back to the 4077th they were beat. The bus ride was alright until they had to pick up some locals and some men, when they entered the bus they told everyone to kill the head lights and oil lamps and drive into the bush because an enemy convoy was heading there way, they did as they said. Everyone sat in silence scared and it was very tense the that's when they heard it a baby, one of the babies on the bus started crying the baby's mother tried calming it down but just couldn't. Margaret was clinging to Hawkeye frightened he finally got up and walked to the back of the bus were the mother was sitting he hissed at her saying "_will you keep that damn thing quiet" _he turned around very annoyed he started up the aisle, then it stopped all of a sudden the baby just stopped crying he turned slowly to see the mother crying and the limp lifeless baby she held in her arms he was stunned and glued to the spot she killed it she killed the baby she smothered it.

When they returned to camp they thought nothing had happened and forgot about it except Hawkeye it really hit him and hard he just started acting as they would say crazy he tried operating without anesthesia, and crashed a jeep into the officers club he did other things and this was driving people nuts. Hawkeye needed help so they put into a call to Sidney on the 10th and he came and picked him up the next day, Hawkeye didn't know what was happening that day no one did except the colonel, a jeep pulled up in front of the mess tent with a couple MPs and Sidney freedman, in it major freedman jumped out of the jeep into the mess tent to find the usual gang sitting around a table but something was different the atmosphere was more tense and Hawkeye and Margaret were sitting together… holding each other, the colonel briefed him on the phone the night before on the events of earlier even on Hawkeye and Margaret's new relationship. He walked over to the table and tried to act normal he greeted them cheer fully

"_Hello everyone the mess tent serving the usual disappointment they call food". _

"_Hello Sidney glad you can make it." _The colonel stood up shaking hands with him.

"_Well what brings you here" _the padre asked.

"_Well I was sent hear by the Chinese to spy on you guys"_ everyone forcefully laughed trying to brighten the mood

"_Actually no I am here to see Hawkeye"_ he half-heartedly smiled at Hawkeye everyone wasn't as surprised as thought to believe because Hawkeye had really well let his cheese slip off his cracker.

"_Me?" _ Hawkeye asked in a cold tone "_they call you and tell I was crazy_?" Hawkeye was now mad and standing up

"_Well um … colonel potter called me yesterday saying …"_ he looked at the colonel for support

"_Saying what!"_ Hawkeye was now yelling at him

"_Saying that well you haven't quite been yourself lately, and have been having some problems and doing some unusual things, I just want to take you back to Tokyo to talk to you."_

"_Tokyo ? Tokyo ? why Tokyo why can't we just stay here and we do it, actually why not do it at all I don't need to talk to you I don't need your help!" _ Hawkeye was now right in front of Sidney yelling in his face everyone was very shocked to see this behavior.

"_Hawkeye" Sidney was very calm "look all I want to do is take you back to Tokyo with me so I can see how you're doing get to the root of your problem help you something is obviously really troubling you and I want to find out what so I can help. Think of it as me taking you for some R&R now please can you come with me."_

"_No! I will not that won't be an R&R I would be locked in a padded stall wouldn't I? I'm not going I don't have a problem the only thing that's troubling me is you!"_

He stormed out of the mess tent and headed for the direction of the swamp but before he could get 5 feet away two MPs grabbed him he started yelling and fighting them to get away, everyone walked out to see what was happening and they saw it. Margaret was scared for Hawkeye she didn't know what was happening she watched them drag him to the jeep as he tried fighting his way back towards her screaming her name,

"_MARGARETMARGARET HELP ME DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME PLEASE MARGARET HEELP!_

She couldn't she knew he needed to go and he needed help, but it broke her heart he was calling for her he was yelling for her to help but she couldn't it hurt to watch them drag off the love of her life away from her. she felt hot tears make their way slowly down her cheeks, she was just going to run after him when a strong embrace grabbed her it was Charles he held her tight she was hitting her fists on his chest trying to get away telling him to let go between sobs to run after Hawkeye, she watched as she gave up and settled into Charles' embraced hug they cuffed Hawkeye and forced him into the back of the jeep, the two MPs were still holding him as they climbed in on either side of Hawkeye Sidney got in on the passenger side as another MP started the jeep and took off, Hawkeye still yelling her name "MARGARET ! MARGARET" as he was drove off into the distance he was gone "_shh shh there there Margaret"_ Charles soothed her "_he will be ok_ "everyone was supporting her she just couldn't bear to not be with them she broke her embrace from Charles and walked over to B.J who's grasp she fell into, she needed him he was her best friend other than Hawkeye and needed him more than anything. He walked her over to the swamp with everyone trailing behind she lay down on Hawkeyes bunk she slung his house coat over her and fell into a fit full sleep. dreaming about what had just happened him screaming her name … as it was drowned out by the jeep engine he was then gone and she found herself standing alone with shells and thunder going off all around her she was holding a baby a baby girl not just any baby girl but Hawkeye's and hers, she had his jet black hair and blue eyes even the little twinkle in them but she had her lips and delicate structure, she was beautiful. Then a North Korean grabbed her and started taking the baby away from her she was screaming "_  
NO NO DON'T TAKE HER PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY BABY!" _ She sat up sweating remembering everything as it all came flooding back she whispered to herself "_he's gone…_


End file.
